Solo queda desear
by daylightcravings
Summary: Levi y Hange han sido amigos por años, pero ahora que han vivido una terrible tragedia y los días se tornaron más difíciles de soportar, se encuentran dudando si realmente tienen solo una amistad o si su relación se está tornando en algo mucho más complicado...o quizás se engañan a ellos mismos. Levihan. M por capítulos posteriores.


p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Estaban completamente solos, y en la soledad se sostuvieron de la compañía del otro, porque sabían que a pesar de haberlo perdido casi todo al menos se tenían el uno al otro. Así pasaron los días, cuando intentaban encontrar la tranquilidad en vano. No era un acuerdo, sino más bien una necesidad que ambos compartían. En una tarde así él levantó su vista de su taza de té para observarla. Sus grandes ojos cafés, su rostro definido, sus labios brillosos, todo escondido bajo una expresión sombría que solo él podía reconocer. Tanto tiempo conociéndola y nunca había notado lo atractiva que era, pues eso sucede con las personas que tienen una belleza extraña. Los cánones de perfección no parecían acompañar a sus facciones, pero la perfección no es lo único que puede ser bello. Bello puede ser el caos, bello puede ser lo peculiar, bello puede ser lo interesante, bello puede ser lo inconvencional. Era bella, nunca hubiese pensado que un día lo iba a reconocer y casi instantáneamente se sintió caer. Caer ligeramente, caer dulcemente, caer contento, no podía ser, será posible que sintiera algo más que amistad por ella? Después de todo este tiempo? Pensó que era incapáz de sentir algo así por una persona, pero aquí estaba ahora, confundido y maldiciéndose en silencio por contemplarla./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-Qué pasa?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Preguntó ella, al notar que su compañero estaba completamente ensimismado observándola./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Él pareció salirse bruscamente de un trance, mientras que sintió una vergüenza abrumadora que amenzaba con delatarlo./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-Nada, solo pensaba./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Logró responder./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-Se puede saber en qué?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Él bajó su mirada al piso para no mirarla a los ojos por miedo a que ella lea su expresión./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-Tu sabes en qué./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Respondió él fríamente./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Ella lo miró con amabilidad y comprensión, pero ambos quedaron bajo la sombra de una angustia desalentadora que terminó por cambiar toda su expresión. Ella lo conocía bien, pero aún así sacó una conclusión errónea sobre los pensamientos de su amigo, una conclusión que él quería que ella sacase./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-Por cuánto tiempo crees que estaremos así de jodidos?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Preguntó ella silenciosamente./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-Creo que estaremos jodidos por el resto de nuestras vidas./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"El ambiente de pronto se envolvió en una fría melancolía mientras que ella lo miraba con miedo a la verdad en sus palabras. Todo lo que han vivido se quedará con ellos hasta el final de sus días. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-Y yo pensando que no podíamos estar más jodidos./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Finalmente respondió la mujer./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Una sonrisa amenazó el rostro del hombre ante el comentario./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-Yo tampoco, especialmente tú. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Retornó él con si humor plano y oscuro./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Ella sonrió levemente, siempre fue una de las pocas personas que realmente entendía su humor. De hecho, ella siempre fue una de las pocas personas que realmente lo entendía y punto. La personalidad de Levi era tan compleja, a simple vista solo parecía un tipo hóstil, frío y silencioso, pero en realidad sus intenciones y sentimientos eran, muchas veces, las más puras y generosas. Ella lo sabía, ella lo comprendía y ella lo encontraba una persona admirable. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-Interesante escuchar eso de una persona obsesionada con la limpieza./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Bromeó la castaña./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Al hombre le causó gracia el comentario, aunque él no lo dijera, ella lo podía ver en el cambio de luz en sus ojos y en el alivio en su expresión./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-Anda a bañarte mejor cuatro oj-.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Y se detuvo abruptamente. Era realmente un estúpido, cómo se le pudo escapar ese sobrenombre que ahora solo causaba tanto daño, que solo podría recordarla de una tragedia desgarradora, la cual dejó su huella en el rostro de la mujer./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Ella sintió que sus músculos se tensaron y que su expresión se endureció hostilmente. Por un momento le dolió la palabra que había dicho su compañero, pero sabía que se le había escapado y sabía que ahora seguramente se sentía mal por haberlo dicho./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-Perdón, no quise..., se me.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-Está bien Levi./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Dijo dulcemente la mujer,/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"suavizando su expresión nuevamente./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"El hombre aún se sentía irritado con él mismo y su rostro lo demostraba./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-De hecho, había extrañado que me dijeras eso./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Continuó la mujer con una sonrisa brillante que se contrastaba con la oscura tristeza en sus ojos. El hombre lo notó. Él podía tener dificultades para relacionarse con otros y entender esos códigos para socializar, pero siempre pudo entender y leer a su compañera. No había mucho que ella podía esconder de él, pues la analizaba como nada más en el mundo./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"En el ensimismamiento del soldado, la mujer de pronto se puso de pie y antes de que él pudiera decir algo ella se excusó con el propósito de hacer algunos planes. El hombre lo dudó./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Después de que habían pasado algunas horas y todo se encontraba en silencio y sumergido en la oscuridad, el soldado se paseaba por los pasillos para agotarse un poco y quitar los pensamientos que lo torturaban cada noche. Durante ese proceso fue cuando vió que el cuarto de su amiga estaba iluminada. "Esta idiota todavía está despierta a esta hora."-Pensó el hombre con molestia. En seguida se acercó a la puerta de tal cuarto, pero se detuvo bruscamente al escuchar unos débiles sollozos que parecían provenir de su interior. "No podía estar...? O si?". Abrió la puerta rápidamente y se encontró con la mujer sentada al frente de su escritorio, con su codo apoyado en el mueble y si mano sujetando su frente, mientras le corrían lágrimas por el rostro. La mujer se sorprendió por un breve segundo, pero en seguida intentó disimular su sufrimiento, limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas y levantando una sonrisa. "Siempre hacía lo mismo"-Pensó su compañero-"A quién cree que engaña?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-Levi?! Qué pasa?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Preguntó la mujer en un tono natural, nada que indicaba que había estado llorando segundos antes./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-No disimules Hange./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Respondió él seriamente./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-Disimular? A qué te refieres Levi?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-A quién crees que engañas? Te vi llorando hace unos segundos./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Respondió el soldado perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"La mujer se sintió atrapada, no podía esconder sus sentimentos de su amigo, la conocía muy bien./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-Solo déjame Levi, ya se me pasará./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Susurró sombríamente la mujer intentando mantener su sonrisa para no causar preocupaciones. Pero su amigo ya estaba preocupado y, a pesar de su fría personalidad, quería ayudarla. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-Qué diablos te sucede?, suéltalo./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Ordenó en un tono severo que solo mujer pudo comprender como preocupación./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"La mujer lo quedó mirando con su bello ojo castaño. Se había quitado el parche y su lesión estaba descubierta. Su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado con una gran cicatriz y en el área su piel se había tornado rojo, morado y negro. El soldado no pudo evitar mirarlo, y pensar que hace no mucho tiempo ahí residía otro ojo hermoso que era capaz de iluminar una sala. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-Es lo usual Levi...los recuerdos y el miedo de lo que se viene ahora./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"El hombre se acercó lentamente a la mujer y se sentó encima del escritorio de manera que la podía ver casi de frente./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-Lo dices como si fuera un simple resfrío./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Dijo el soldado./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"La mujer frunció levemente, mientras que su expresión comenzó a reflejar su vulnerabilidad./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-No hay tiempo para darle importancia Levi./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Contestó ella./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Él se mantuvo estoico y volvió a concentrar su mirada en su ojo destruido de una manera involuntariamente obvia./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-Es asqueroso, no?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Dijo livianamente la mujer luego de darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba mirando su herida fijamente. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"El soldado rápidamente se sumergió en una vergüenza por ser tan evidente, pero de igual manera contestó con calma./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-Si, bastante./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"La soldada soltó una dulce risa, que nuevamente se contrastaba con la tristeza de sus ojos. Era increíble, pensaba él, la fuerza de voluntad de su compañera para mantenerse siempre positiva, siempre sonriendo, siempre iluminada, a pesar de estar sintiendo el infierno mismo en sus hombros. Admiraba eso de ella y al mismo tiempo no lo soportaba./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-Ves peor?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-Em...si, no puedo ver la mitad de lo que podía ver antes. Es muy molestoso, pero siempre he tenido una vista de mierda, asi que, el cambio no es extremadamente abrupto. Se ve muy feo si.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Levi se acercó a su compañera velozmente y tomó su rosto con una mano. La mujer no supo qué hacer y solo pudo mantenerse tiesa ante el contacto de su compañero./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-Déjame verlo./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Dijo él como su forma de pedir permiso y en seguida la mujer se relajó. A Levi le parecía realmente repugante, pero no lo iba a decir, también tenía la capacidad de filtrar sus palabras./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-No se te sanará?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Preguntó él, manteniendo su mirada en la herida./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-No...nunca veré de nuevo con ese ojo./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Repondió ella con ausencia de su positivismo./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Sin darse cuenta el soldado comenzó a acariciar levemente el rostro de su amiga con su pulgar y ella instantánea se congeló con asombro. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-Levi...?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Susurró suavemente la mujer en modo de pregunta, aunque salió más bien como un agradecimiento. Ante las palabras de la soldada, el hombre se percató de lo que estaba haciendo e instantáneamente detuvo su muestra de afecto. Pero no quitó sus manos de su rostro, ni su mirada de su ojo sano y ya cuando sintió que la vergüenza lo comenzaba a torturar se acercó al rostro de su amiga para besarla. Ella al principio quedó totalmente desconcertada, pero después de algunos momentos devolvió el beso con tanta dulzura como él lo estaba haciendo. Comenzó dulce, delicado, inseguro, pero luego se tornó en algo mucho más latente, atrevido y desesperado. Abrieron sus bocas y dejaron que sus lenguas se juntasen. Se exploraron, como solían hacer los amantes y se sujetaron del otro con necesidad. Ella de su cuello y él de su cabello. Él quiso besarla más, Dios, quiso ahogarla en besos y llevarla a la cama para hacer lo que nunca hubiese pensado hacer con ella. Pero no era el momento, aunque ambos se necesitaban, él sabía que no era de esa forma, ella estaba en un estado sentimental delicado y no quería aprovecharse de eso. Entonces, el soldado quebró el beso lentamente, para desgustar de los últimos momentos. La miró por algunos breves segundos antes de sentir una vergüenza que lo obligó a mirar hacia otro lado. Ella lo miró reflejando el desorden de sentimientos que corrían por sus venas. Confusión, lujuria, ternura, sorpresa...amor. Era amor acaso lo que comenzó a sentir? Ahora, después de todo este tiempo conociéndolo? /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-Levi.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-Necesitas dormir Hange./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"La interrumpió suavemente él. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras que dejaban que la tormenta de sentimientos se calmara, especialmente la soldada, quien había quedado totalmente desconcertada. Y ahora que escuchaba a su compañero hablarle con tanta normalidad, no pudo evitar preguntarse si el beso había sido producto de su imaginación. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-Está bien./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Respondió finalmente la mujer casi por instinto, y en seguida el hombre comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para retirarse./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-Espera Levi.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Dijo abruptamente la mujer. El soldado se detuvo y se dio vuelta para mirarla, aunque no pudo encontrar el valor para mirarla al ojo nuevamente./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-Es que...no te quieres quedar esta noche?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Continuó la mujer con un aire de vergüenza. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Los ojos del soldado se agrandaron, aunque intentó lo mejor para no verse sorprendido por las palabras de su amiga. Nunca antes le había pedido que se quedara a dormir en su pieza. Es verdad que eran cercanos, pero ese acto requería de tanta intimidad, aunque él sabía que las intenciones de la mujer no tenían nada que ver con tener relaciones. El hombre pensaba que era para simplemente acompañarla en la oscuridad de la noche en la que ella se sentía tan débil. Quería estar cerca de alguien en quien podía confiar, quería estar al lado de él./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-Yo me puedo mover cerca del extemo y tú puedes dormir bien lejos de mí si quieres, yo sé que te incomoda el contacto físico./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Habló la mujer luego de varios segundos de silencio por parte de su compañero. Él pareció volver a la realidad y se maldijo en silencio por pensar tanto nuevamente./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-Bueno, pero solo si te quedas callada. Sé cuánto te gusta hablar./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-No te preocupes, no tengo muchas ganas de hablar ahora./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"-Eso es algo que nunca hubiese pensado escuchar./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Se burló el hombre y su amiga en seguida sonrió y se acostó al lado derecho de la cama. El hombre se acostó al extremo del lado izquierdo de la cama mirando el techo, algo incómodo por la situación. Hange lo notó y para calmarlo un poco se dio vuelta de tal manera que ahora le daba la espalda y, aunque no lo supo, funcionó de maravilla. De pronto, la mujer estiró su mano hacia el lado de su amigo como buscando algo. Hasta que encontró su mano y la tomó con ternura. El soldado, aunque se puso nervioso, le gustó el gesto de afecto y no quiso quitar su mano, la mantuvo ahí hasta que sintió que sus ojos se hicieron vez más pesados, sus pensamientos más difusos y sus sentimientos, malditos sentimientos, cada vez menos intensos./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"strongHola! este es el primer capítulo que escribo en español, por esa razón es tan breve, pero a medida que la historia avance los capítulos serán más extensos. Espero que les haya gustado la historia hasta ahora, a mí simplemente me encanta escribir sobre la relación entre Levi y Hange, porque es algo que suele ser ignorado, a pesar de ser una de las más lindas de shingeki. En fin, espero que sigan leyendo y cualquier crítica que tengan será bien recibida./strong/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;" /p 


End file.
